Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 5
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = While the Eel is chilling in his lounge alongside his Maggia goons, he receives the unexpected visit from Black Cat. Eel treats her as a joke, taunting her with the fallout from her capture by Spider-Man (then Otto Octavius) and that he is now a Maggia mob boss and then attacks her while asking her what did she got, but Felicia tells him that as a thief, she takes what she wants and retaliates revealing her companion, none other than Electro who attacks the Eel and his goons while Felicia taunts him that she'll take everything from him. Meanwhile, Peter and Cindy are giving in to their primal urges of desire until Cindy tries to take off his mask. Peter says that the mask stays on but is surprised to hear that she knows his secret identity, giving him the "Cold Shower" he needed to stop. They both reflect on what's happening, with Peter thinking that maybe it was a mistake to set Cindy free, but she replies that the damage is done already and she doesn't want to return, eager to see the world she missed for ten years, even telling him that he was the first person she kissed in all those years. On another part of the city, J. Jonah Jameson is preparing for his first appearance in the Fact Channel as an official anchor, only to be told that he's being bumped from the first segment, which an is an interview to promote the upstarting company Parker Industries, since his father is the company's main investor and the CEO is his step-brother Peter, much to Jonah's chagrin, however, one of the crewmembers tells his boss that Parker Industries' representative Sajani hasn't arrived yet, since unbeknownst to them, she's kidnapped by Black Cat and Electro. At the Black Cat's lair, Sajani tells Electro her surprise to be eating caviar and drinking champagne since that's not what supervillains usually do, but Electro replies that this is just from Black Cat while he just doesn't care about that but the traps that Peter's company is building. Sajani actually agrees with Electro, putting the blame on Peter proclaiming her belief that the company is wasting time and resources into building tech to capture and cure Electro, picking his interest as she mentions the word "Cure". Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, Mister Negative and Phil Urich, now leading the remnants of the Goblin Underground as the self-proclaimed new Goblin King, are waiting for the Eel to arrive in order to divide the criminal underground after Osborn's downfall, but they are stunned by seeing the Eel crashing into the place from a window. Then, Black Cat arrives demanding Eel's share of the plan, but Mister Negative refuses, saying that she only got reputation and that it was taken by the Spider, she reminds him of how he was exposed as Martin Li and says that she they have one thing in common: They were all publicly outed by Spider-Man, but she'll succeed where they failed in the goal of defeating him. Anna Maria arrives back into the apartment, only to find out that Peter is now making out with Silk on the ceiling. After Silk confronts her and then calms down, Anna Maria reveals that since Sajani is missing, Peter must go to the Fact Channel to make the announcement from Parker Industries. Peter tries to avoid it, but finally gives in. Peter, accompanied by Cindy, arrives to the Channel and have a little chat with Jonah, who announces that after his interview, he will go after Spider-Man like he never did before, Peter simply tells him to never change. Once the interview starts, Jay Sr. and Aunt May watch him on TV while he talks about the company's plans to create the most advanced supervillain prison, but then he's warned by Cindy about the impending danger, which Peter's Spider-Sense catches a bit later, due to the fact that Cindy's Spider-Sense is more advanced. As the interview goes on, Electro attacked the security team on the channel and Black Cat arrives announcing her demand that if Spider-Man doesn't show up in 15 minutes, Peter Parker will be dead. Electro complains about the plan but Felicia stays determined that Spider-Man will show up, but then Silk arrives to confront the both, giving Peter the time to change into Spider-Man and jump into action, naming Silk as "Spinning Jenny, his side-kick". As Silk battles against Electro and Peter deals with Black Cat, Jonah remains on the channel, forcing the cameraman to film the action. Peter tries to convince Felicia to stop, even while she doesn't believe his story of being mind-swapped. Electro fails to stop Silk but Felicia manage to use her bad luck powers to deviate one of Electro's bolts hitting Spider-Man, knocking him down in the process. While Felicia taunts Peter into her final vengeance, grabbing his head in order to pull off his mask, prompting Jonah to aim the camera into Spidey and announce that now has come the time to reveal the face behind the mask of Spider-Man. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Ms. Decker ** Fitz * * Villains: * ** ** * ** ** Unnamed members * ** ** Unnamed members * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** *** *** ** Abandoned warehouse Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = ORIGINAL SIN tie-in! • The greatest untold secret of Spider-Man’s world has a name – SILK! • Who is this mysterious woman and what does she have to do with Black Cat and Electro?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included